Minecraft Music Wiki:Rules
Below is a list of rules of this Wiki. Please follow them at all times. If anyone disobeys the rules, please report them to an admin or go to Report an Issue. Section 1: Behaviour Abuse No abusive, or 'cuss' words will be tolerated on this wiki. Two warnings shall be given, and then a ban of one month shall be imposed. All words that offend others count as abuse. Defaming Defaming another user by posting against them will not be tolerated at all. Users will be banned without any warnings. Nagging Please do not nag users or admins on any matter, try to explain the situation to them. If the harassed users complain, a ban will be imposed. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry means creating more than one account to evade a ban. Doing so will result in an infinite block for your sock account and will extend the ban on your regular account. If you feel that you have been unfairly blocked, post on the admin's wall at Community Central Wiki. Section 2: Editing Edit Farming Please do not farm/milk edits for achievements and/or user rights. Users will get 3 warnings, and then a ban of 1 day. Vandalism Linking to pornographical sites, adding cuss words, spamming on pages, and adding vulgar images is considered vandalism. Vandals will be banned immediately. Formality Again, a non-punishable offence, but please try to write articles in a formal way. Do not give opinions in articles, do so in the comments. Pages Please make sure the page you are adding doesn't already have a page, and the page you are creating is needed. Three warnings will be issued then a ban unless it was a good faith edit. Section 3: Warnings Deleting Warnings You may not remove warnings from your wall. After staff have warned you 2 times, you will receive a block of 2 days. Giving Warnings Non-staff members, chat mods, and rollbacks may not warn users (except for on chat for chat mods). A moderator may only give warnings about forum posts and/or comments. Admins and bureaucrats can warn users if they have broken any rule. Section 4: Message Walls Please do not use message walls for spamming, insulting, swearing, chat ban appeals, or block appeals. If you wish to be unblocked, go to Community Central Wiki and say it on the admin's wall there. Section 5: Profiles All users have a right to edit their profile, as long as it does not include anything that may be taken as offensive or insulting. If an admin edits your profile, you should ask them why they did so on their wall. Repeatedly undoing the admin's edits will result in your profile being protected indefinitely. You do not own your user page, it still has to follow this Wiki's rules. An admin has every right to edit it if it is breaking a rule. You may not edit other profiles unless you are an admin without permission. We thank you for your cooperation and for following these rules. Category:Browse